


The Lone Wolf Dies Alone

by Arterius_Rising



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Budding Love, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Halo Reach, Heavy Angst, I Had To, My second favourite Halo, POV Alternating, SPARTAN-III, Spartans have feelings too, Too many feels after playing again, Tragic Romance, quick one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterius_Rising/pseuds/Arterius_Rising
Summary: One - Shot: A relationship not quite realised. Whether through their shortness of time together, or the training which built them up from nothing, that made them who they were; Spartan-|||.





	The Lone Wolf Dies Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not quite sure what this is, but it’s here nonetheless. Took some creative license with the dialogue, so it’s not the exact same as in game
> 
> Music:  
> Will We Ever Die , by Martin Hasseldam
> 
> Chapter Summary: There had been a time when he’d caught her, and then he had let her fall...

“Stay still, and I’ll release you.” 

He held fast, but not enough to hurt the young woman. He couldn’t risk her endangering the team, or getting herself killed. There’d been enough bloodshed already. 

There was a shift in the air. 

Right beside him and the girl dropped one of the aliens, an armoured behemoth of an elite. Energy crackled in his four fingered hand, shaping into the form of a doubled pointed sword. 

Jorge hauled the young woman away, putting himself between her and the threat. The others reacted, drawing the fire from him. Remaining near the wall, he watched as the elite fought through Noble team who had been unprepared. He could do little but trust in them.

The newbie got thrown off her feet. His teeth gritted, and his free hand curled into a fist as the heavily armoured alien leaned over the tan coloured Spartan; strange mouth bared. When Six gave him a right hook sharp enough to knock the elite’s head to the side, he felt the stirrings of a grin. 

She was back on her feet in no time, one of the battle rifles kicked in her direction in hand. 

The elite zealot - which wasn’t a good sign by any stretch of the imagination - escaped, its shields too strong while it dodged around bullets. But Jorge had a budding respect for their newest member. She’d held her own, and worked with them as any oiled screw should. 

... . . 

The entire structure shook. She felt it through her joints, which threatened to give in, even with her training and layers of armour. It thrummed through the soles of her feet, and sped her already speeding heart. Throwing herself into the run, Six hurtled over the side of the Covenant shield generator and into open air. 

Spartans were conditioned to feel no fear, and so the dropping sensation in her stomach must have been purely from gravity setting in. It felt like a lifetime that she was suspended in mid-air, but in reality it was only a few seconds. A hand reached out to clasp her outstretched arm, and unbelievably, caught her weight. Her feet swung as she caught her elbows on the lip of the falcon, just before she was pulled up into the transport. 

She’d made it. 

Eyes following up the arm of the one who had secured her to find Jorge, the friendly giant of Noble team. With little effort, even for a Spartan, he’d lifted her bodily up. She was impressed. He smiled at her, features marred with a scar, and patted her shoulder. Six told herself it was the adrenaline in her system that made her notice his touch linger far longer than strictly necessary. 

“I would say I thought you weren’t going to make it there for a second, but I never doubted you. You’ve done well, Six.” 

She took the seat opposite him, beside Carter. The falcon swayed as the generator was blown sky high, but so were their people who had hit it. In bringing down the shields, they’d revealed the huge ship laid in wait above them.

“No, no…,” the emotion in George’s tone caught her off guard.  

The mission just got a whole lot more complication.

... . .

”I’ll stay to cover the detonator.”

She stilled, and even though her face was hidden, he’d learned to read her well enough to interpret her body language. Going through hell together would do that.

”Go, Six.” He offered her one of his grins. Boisterous, and yet dangerous. “Just don’t dawdle.”

He would be alone.

He was Spartan. 

A small part of her, the human part, wanted to refuse and stay. But no matter her feelings, she was a weapon and Reach suffered below them.

... . .

Six couldn’t have said how long it took to return to Jorge, but by the time she entered the docking area, the room was filled with covenant. He’d been ambushed while she was further in. Elites danced around her bullets, but she charged headlong until all were felled. Her fist was as deadly as her pistol.

Swinging her head around to find their giant in yellow and rust red armour, large weapon in hand and relatively unharmed, she felt a breath of relief leave her. It was an unusual reaction, but one she couldn’t stem. Perhaps she was more human than she’d been led to believe; not just a machine. 

Her feet took her quickly across the room, stepping over the bodies of fallen enemies. They needed to regroup, and get the hell off the ship, leaving the charge to countdown. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” He said to her, checking her over. Satisfied she was in one piece, he grunted. Then he gestured with his chin to the back of the transport. “Detonators ready.” 

“Let’s-“ 

“More, incoming! Six, get down.” 

... . .

“And the good news?” 

“That was the good news.” 

Six knew she wouldn’t like what he had to say, could tell in his face that he expected her not to like it. “The countdown is fried. Going to have to manually detonate.” 

“That’s suicide, a one way trip-“ she said instantly, her stomach rebelled, insides feeling like they never had before. Her hands clenched uselessly at her sides. 

“Listen,” he stepped closer. A head and a half taller than her. “Reach has been good to me.” He removed his dog tags, and she stared hard, demanding with her eyes that he put them back on. Not that he could see her. She reached up to remove her helmet, but he stayed her hands, touch mild, but insistent. 

 _“I’m not leaving you here,”_  the woman in her wanted to say.  _“I’ll do it,”_  the Spartan wanted to retort. But his own eyes told her he would give her little choice in the matter. 

He clasped her to him, hands joined around his dog tags. She imaged they burnt her palms through her gloves with intent. Still, she clung onto him, hard. Refusing to admit that one of them needed to stay. To sacrifice. 

“You have to survive. The team needs you, Six.” 

Her throat constricted, even as the cold finality of it settled like a heavy mantle on her shoulders. They were soldiers, first and foremost. The strength to do what must be done, even at the cost of their lives, was what made them who they were. 

“I’m glad it was you who joined us. It’s been an honour serving with you.” 

She didn’t think her gut could twist any more than it had, but then he lifted her, as easily as he had when she’d dangled from the falcon. His other hand came to wrap around her back, and with heavy steps, he carried her to the barrier shield, glowing ominously blue. 

 _“What are you doing?”_  She wanted to demand, but knew in her heart it had to be done, and she was gladdened he’d taken the active choice from her. He would be the one to force her to leave, and it was the first time she’d felt like a coward, but could not have changed it even if she had the power. 

He stilled. They had run out of time. “Tell Carter to make it worth it. And Six, give them hell for me.” 

In the space of a heartbeat, the mere blink of her dazed eyes, he released her. She fell back through the barrier, and plummeted towards the planet below. Suspended in time, she could do nothing but stare up at the explosion, right before the shockwaves rippled through the atmosphere, knocking Six to face the ground which rose up to meet her. 

The jolted and intense pain of landing was nothing compared to the grief wracking her chest when she woke. Both stole the air from her lungs, but while one left physical marks, the other unseen and no less worse. 

... . .

_“Keep them. He gave them to you. Would have wanted you to have them, anyway.”_

The asset was safe. Her team hadn’t died for nothing. They had completed the mission. The final one.

Jorge. 

Kat. 

Carter. 

Emile. 

June. 

She would follow them soon. 

Her hands were bloodied as she tugged the tags from around her neck. Left on the planet surface, she was surrounded by the enemy. Clutching Jorge’s dog tags in hand, she looked out into the dust swirled smoke. 

Only ruins remained, and around her were the lights of the enemy as they closed in. The dirt ground would be her grave, and the twisted remains of the buildings would be her headstone. 

She withstood an onslaught.

A bullet caught her in the hip, and she went to her knee. Staggering to her feet, Six twisted in time to see a squad of elite. Two fell to her final bullets. One knocked her from her feet, and with an elbow to their face, she avoided the energy sword. Another landed on her, to which she delivered a harsh kick to their abdomen. 

It was such a haze by the end, that she barely saw the blade which would make the killing blow. It came too fast. It was a quick death. Captured by the helmet scattered a few feet away from her final resting place. 

And there that helmet would remain.

The last of Noble team, and in the end, the lone wolf had died alone.  

 


End file.
